You're My Muse
by therearemonstersinthesea
Summary: Bellarke Modern AU Clarke is an art student attending Arkadia university. Bellamy is trying to start his own car repair business. What happens when one day her class is assigned to work with nude models and Clarke and Bellamy are assigned to work together?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **Clarke**

Her life was on the right track, she had everything planned out and her life as a student seemed like it would be coming to an end very soon. You wouldn't find her comparing about that one, after spending three years at Arkadia she was anxious to get out of there and continue on with the rest of her life. Clarke was a fourth year art student, with an emphasis in modern and realistic art. Clarke liked to draw people and nature, and tended to stay away from more modern or abstract works. For the past three years it had worked out well for her, all of her classes were going by smoothly and she seemed to be on track for having work after getting out of there. She still remembered her mothers face whens he had told her about art school, not disappointment but maybe worry? Her mother had been under the impression she was going to continue onto medical school, and until her senior year that had been her plan. That is until she got a brochure from Arkadia School for the Arts and her plans shifted. She knew she had made the right choice, this made her happy.

"Earth to Clarke", a jarring voice pulled her from her thoughts as her eyes focused on the feisty brunette in front of her.

"For a second there it looked like you were lost to space forever" her roommate joked. Clarke rolled her eyes before reading forward grasping her morning cup of coffee and taking a rather large sip.

"I was just thinking about how different things would be now if I had gone to Med School like my mom had wanted" she said before setting her cup down once more and glancing at the doodle sitting in the top corner of the newspaper she was browsing, a spaceship … go figure, maybe O was right and she was lost in space.

"Well A. you would never have met me, your best friend and downright amazing roommate" she started, "Subtle" Clarke muttered under her breath with a grin, "I'm kidding!", she shouted at the girls pouting face.

"B. you would probably be completely stressed out and unhappy"she said before reaching forward to swipe a piece of toast off of Clarke's plate.

"Besides your mom has Marcus now to keep her busy. Now she's off your back and I'm sure she has gotten into some pretty interesting positions on her own with Marcus" Octavia said before falling into a fit of laughter. Clarke groaned and tossed a balled up napkin at the girls head before curling back up into her chair.

"So I heard from a friend of mine in your realism class that your next assignment was going to be with nude models" she said after finally settling down in the seat in front of her at their tiny dining room table.

Both her and O were college students, so while they dreamed of double beds and extravagant kitchens, the reality was a little harsh. Their two bedroom apartment wasn't bad by any means, just a little lacking in space sometimes. Not to mention the outrageously thin walls separating all of the rooms. If she had a dime for every time O and Lincoln had kept her up all night with their, 'fun time', as O liked to put it, well she could afford some thicker walls.

Clarke groaned into her coffee and ran a hand back through her unbrushed hair, "I was hoping they would forget about that assignment this year" she said shaking her head.

"Why?" O prodded the blonde as Clarke starred off towards one of their only windows.

"It's just so awkward, being paired up with total strangers and having to draw them naked" she said before shuddering, "I mean what if you run into them at school later on, talk about awkward eye contact" she said before standing up to rinse her plate and cup.

"I suppose, but c'mon, what if you get paired with a total hottie!" She said her eyes lighting up.

"It's an assignment O, we're expected to be professional. I can't really go around screwing the subject of my assignment now can I?' She said turning her back to her.

"It would certainly put a new meaning to the whole assignment, when has on hand experience ever really been a bad thing" she said before grinning.

"When you're a university student, and your teacher expects you to be smart enough to not fuck the models" she said before rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying, it would make it a whole lot more fun" she said as Clarke walked over to their bathroom to get ready for class.

"I'm getting a shower" she said, clipping off the conversation as she closed the door behind her.

Standing in the small space she looked in the mirror and sighed a little. Maybe the assignment would be so bad, and even if it was she needed this grade. This class would be the crowning achievement for her portfolio. She had examples and teacher recommendations for all her other classes, and they all lead up to this one.

If she wanted to move on and start illustrating her future employers were going to want to look at people and figures, and as of the moment her portfolio was looking a little sparse in that region.

She shook off her worries and slipped out of her sweat pants and crop tops before turning on the shower. As per routine she let the shower run for a few minutes before getting in. Their building basically refused to change the pipes or water systems, so it always took a little while for everything to heat up. Sometimes she wished she would have known in the beginning because well, she suffered through many many cold showers.

After washing out her hair and shaving her legs, Clarke stepped out of the shower and tucked a towel around her torso and tied another around her hair. She walked back to her room after noticing O was missing from her previous position in the kitchen, she didn't think much of it, the girl had probably just gone off to class early or something.

It didn't take her long to pull together something to wear, she never worried too much about how she looked, it wasn't like anyone was going to notice or anything. She grabbed her hair and twisted it up on top of her head before reaching over to grab an elastic, after coming up empty she silently cursed Octavia for stealing all of her things and grabbed a clean paint brush. She used it to secure her hair in place, leaving the whole look a lot messier then she was planning, but really what the hell? She threw her books and supplies into her bag before grabbing her phone and heading off.

The one thing Clarke did like about their apartment, was its proximity to the school. She only had a five minute walk on flat ground and she was in the heart of campus. At this stage in the game her feet were on auto pilot as they directed her towards her classes, giving her mind some time to wander.

She had three other classes apart from the one she was heading to now, and all three had very large final projects. Classes seemed to stop focusing on smaller and frequent pieces, and started assigning bigger ones worth much more. She had to paint a piece of scenery in all four seasons for her Naturalism class, still life mirror pieces for her Objects class and not to mention her special topics class who was letting them work on whatever they want. The las thing she needed was yet another big end of term project thrown onto her.

As she rounded the final corner towards her class, she walked in and took her usual seat near the front. She crossed her legs and pulled out her sketch pad and her pencil case as she starred up at the teacher.

A few minutes behind schedule the class finally started going, and the teacher handed out papers around the room. Taking one Clarke started to read it, and had to stop herself from almost cursing out loud.

"Alright class, so today I wanted to talk to you about your final project, and as I'm sure you've heard, this one is sort of a tradition" he explained, Clarke looked down and sighed 'of fucking course it is' she thought to herself as she took notes in the margins of the assignment sheet.

"However, this year we are going to be switching things up a little bit" he said before clasping his hands together, Clarke's head rose at this, a little hope returning to her eyes, 'like maybe they stay clothed the entire time?', she thought to herself with a soft grin.

"This year instead of having you work with the model in class and draw the entire person in one go, we are going to split it up" her teacher explained, Clarke's eyes widened, 'of course they would change the fucking assignment in my year' she grumbled to herself before looking down again.

"You each will get assigned a model who you will be working closely with over the next couple of weeks. You will start with some of the easiest pieces, before gradually they become harder. The order you will submit the pieces are hand and feet, neck and shoulders, legs, torso, back and head and face. The final piece will be an entire drawing of the models body and I will expecting to see progress as you go along and learn your models body and features more intimately" he explained.

Clarke gritted her teeth as he wrapped up his final thought on the assignment and the class continued along as normal. She couldn't even focus on what he was saying, her mind was swimming with the thought of having to stare at someones naked body for so long.

When the class was finally over she grabbed her things and quickly made her way outside before picking up her phone. She called Octavia her heart racing, when she picked up on the third ring.

"Do you think it's too late to switch out of the class?" she groaned as she heard a chorus of laughter on the other line.

"Why what happened?" She heard O ask, Clarke set her things down at a table in the cafeteria resting her head on the cool surface.

"They changed the assignment this year. We are now working with the models for multiple weeks and focusing on one body part at a time" she said before sighing,"Fuck me" she complained.

"Who knows maybe by the end of this you'll be saying that to them" O said, she could practically hear the smirk emanating from her.

"Shit I gotta go Clarke my TA is looking at me like he wants to either fuck me or murder me, but since he's like 40 I'm going to go with murder on that one" O said before the phone line cut off.

She sighed and raised her head up off of the table before she swallowed and started to prepare for her next lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy**

Some liked to say that Bellamy lacked ambition, that he was never going to get anywhere in life. There were days he took their words to heart, worrying that they were true and he was never going to get his shit together. He knew what O would say to that one.

'Stop being such an idiot Bell, you just haven't found the right path yet. Besides you'll always be my big brother', he smiled at the thought of hearing her voice again.

Bellamy was what one would call more of a free spirit. After high school he left his home town and since then he had been doing a little of everything. He was content with that lifestyle, cruising around, sleeping with one hot girl after the next and never having to worry about a boring life.

That is until he got a texted from his best friend Miller. Turns out he had just gotten left his uncles old shop when he passed a few months back. He wanted to bring it back to life, start working on cars and having a steady job. At first he didn't like the idea, but it slowly grew on him.

There was a plus side to all of this, he would be back in the same town as O. He hadn't exactly told her about that one yet, and that was for one very crucial reason.

"Just sign here Mr. Blake and all will be in place. You will work with the student for four weeks as highlighted above. You will be assisting them with nude portraits which you agree to by signing this paper here and you will be paid a total of 100 dollars a week", the man across the table looked less then interested in Bellamy as he slid the papers back over.

Before he could open his mouth to ask when to come back for the next session the man started speaking, "Return here Tuesday at precisely 9 o'clock to meet the student you will be paired with" he finished.

Bellamy nodded and stood up. He stuffed his hands into his pockets before walking out of the stuffy room and into the cobblestone court yard at the local university. What had he just signed up for?

He knew it was probably a bad idea, but he was strapped for cash and they needed to buy equipment for the shop. Miller had neglected to tell him that there was no actual machines left in the place. Plus this would be a nice easy job where he could make a few hundred bucks. He had also noted there was nothing in is contract that said he wasn't allowed to flirt or fool around with his student. That was a whole other incentive.

Bellamy had just signed his next 4 weeks away to Arkadia University, more accurately their arts department. He was going to be a nude model for the upper level art class. There was something utterly cliche in this whole scenario.

He smirked to himself as he looked over towards a group of university students and shook his head. Just him and one lucky student working together for four weeks, this was going to be good.

As he walked off campus he pulled his phone out and dialled his sisters number.

"Hey O" he greeted when she finally picked up a soft smile covering over his features, he really had missed her.

"Bell?" he heard a surprised voice on the other side of the line.

"Bell! It's been months!" she exclaimed and he couldn't tell if she was excited or angry.

"I know O, I'm sorry I got caught up in a whole lot of mess back in Dallas" he said before shaking his head at the memories.

"Anyway I called to tell you I'm back in town working with Miller. We're getting a shop set up to start working on cars" he said grinning, he decided starting with the good news was probably a good plan after all.

"Really? Bell that's such good news! We have to catch up sometime this week? I live with my roommate, but you'll like her she's super nice" she said as he heard something crash int he background.

"Well O, there is something else. I signed up to be a model at one of the universities here, so I may be tied up for a little while, but I miss you. This Friday we'll go out or something. I'll get Jasper and Monty together and we can hit a bar" he said before grimacing into the phone. "O what was that?" he asked.

"Octavia" he heard someone in the background yell, "Octavia the stove is on fire, fire!", the frantic voice called.

"Relax C, I've got it all under control. I wanted to surprise you with dinner after your day today!" he heard Octavia explain her voice calm.

"You know what O I would rather actually have a house" he heard the girl in the backdrop explain, she sounded like she had her hands full.

"I'll call you back Bell, my roommate looks like she wants to kill me" Octavia chirped into his ear before the line fell away.

He smiled and shook his head before he pulled his hood up over his curls. He didn't know if he should be more worried about his sister or the girl she was living with. He just hoped she was making good choices in all of this, she could get herself into some pretty compromising situations.

Bellamy slipped back into his car before he drove back to Millers apartment. Luckily he had a spare room there he was letting Bellamy crash in so he could forgo paying rent for a little while. He seemed so excited about their shop, talking about how good it was going to be.

He was excited, but he tried not to let anything get his hopes up. He had a sinking feeling that maybe this would all fall through in the end, and he would find himself back out on the street.

Bellamy told himself he liked the nomad lifestyle, but he was usually lying. He missed having a family, and friends he could rely on. He longed for a steady relationship that lasted longer then 24 hours. He would never admit this to a soul, but he got lonely.

He was putting a lot of trust in Miller for this one, if this fell through he would be out on his ass. Then again Miller seemed to have a pretty stable life. Him and his boyfriend Bryan seemed very happy, and this work was getting everyone focused on something positive.

Bellamy shook the small droplets of rain out of his hair as he walked into the dark apartment.

"Miller?" he called before slipping his shoes and coat off. "In here!" He heard a voice from the kitchen.

"How did the interview go B?" he heard Miller ask once he stepped into the kitchen. He sniffed the air his stomach growling.

"Good, I got the job" he said his voice distracted as he looked over at the stove. Bryan was cooking something that looked absolutely amazing, and he was starving.

"Ah, yes. I'm making some pasta and chicken for dinner" he said Bryan explain. Bellamy grinned and sat down nodding.

"I got we kick Miller out and you and I can live here together. Just so long as you keep cooking like that" Bellamy said his voice teasing.

"Hey, he's mine" he argued protectively before standing up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

"Hmm, and I won't forget it" Bryan said before leaning back to press a peck to the other boys cheek.

"Please. Stop being cute" Bell grumbled before rolling his eyes. He shook his head and smiled a little. He may not always admit it, but he did love living with these weirdos. It was nice having other people around again, and he was grateful that they didn't judge him on his past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarke**

After letting loose a little last night with Octavia, she was feeling much better about the whole situation today. How bad was it really going to be? She was going to get paired with someone and she was going to draw them, it didn't have to be weird. At least that is how Octavia had explained it to her.

She really had to stop taking her word for things, she had almost burned down the whole complex last night trying to bond water.

She really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. It was either draw someone naked or quit the class. Considering she needed this one to graduate, that was never going to happen. She gritted her teeth as she stepped out of her bed room and into the living room.

'stop making this such a big deal Griffin!' She screamed at herself before she grabbed her bag.

"Oh no" she heard a voice behind exhale in exaspiration. She turned and frowned her features spelling out a very clear question as to what was going on.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you leave here looking like that when you're meeting your model today" O complained before walking over to Clarke. Before she could protest she was being dragged back into her room.

"I mean it's really not that bad, sure these jeans have paint on them, but like who is really going to care" Clarke protested, her voice taking on a slight whine. She was not in the mood for this at this hour of the day.

"Strip" O demanded, Clarke frowned opening her mouth. "Clarke, don't even try. Strip" she said her voice taking on a sharper turn. Knowing it was useless to fight her she sight and pulled herself out of her clothes.

Octavia had way too much fun putting Clarke in clothes she would never wear on a normal basis. She was now stuck going through the day wearing skinny jeans that hung onto every piece of her body, in a bad way. Paired with a top that was cut far too low to be acceptable for the general public.

"There, now if you meet a super hot model today you won't look like you just crawled out of the trash" she said before admiring her work. With one last flourish she pulled Clarke's hair from its shackling bun and stepped back.

"Now go make mom proud!" She explained before Clarke reached for the door. She couldn't stay made at the brunette, she really just was trying to the best thing for her friend.

"Bye O" Clarke called her voice taking on a sarcastic, yet almost thankful tone. She shook her head and smiled before stepping out into the hallway and making her way downstairs.

Clarke prepared for things like this well in advanced, and stashed a cardigan down here months ago. She slipped it on to cover a bit more skin and walked out into the foggy overcast day.

She zoned out during her walk to class. She wasn't all that worried anymore about the experience, she was more excited? Maybe this would be good for her, maybe it would bring some excitement to her rather dull life.

As she walked in she could see everyone else looked intrigued by all of this like she was. She sat down and pulled her things out, crossing her legs as best she could before looking to the front.

She wasn't used to having her hair down, it was almost always held up in some sort of style that kept it off her neck. It was long and tangly; really she had never been much of a fan of it. Blinking a few times, she tensed when her teacher walked to the front of the room.

"So class I'm sure you're all excited about today" he said before clasping his hands together.

'I wouldn't hold your breath' Clarke thought silently to herself as she squirmed to get more comfortable in her seat.

"So as you all know today you'll be meeting your models, as such class will be cut short. I want to give you some time after they're assigned to get to know them" he explained before looking around the room.

"Okay! Let's begin" he said before walking over to a clip board and picking it up in his hands. Clark looked over as a stream of new people walked into the room. She couldn't help but study them a little bit as they did so, trying to figure out who her best match would be.

"Alicia you will be paired with Jake" her professor called out, she could see a girl not far from her smile and stand before walking over to a brown hair man. Clarke had her eye on a dark haired man off to the opposite side of her, he looked calm and had amazing cheekbones. Her second choice was a petit red head in the middle who looked like she could be interesting to work with.

As her prof read through the name she kept anxiously awaiting for hers to be called, but as student by student went by it never was. Her first and second pick were both gone, and at this rate she wasn't even sure she had a partner. Not that she would be all that beat up about it.

"Clarke you will be paired with Bellamy" he teached called before turning around to point the man out. He frowned and looked back to Clarke shaking his head.

"Who seems to be absent this morning, don't worry we will get you a new model if we can't track him down" he reassured her. 'yay' she thought to herself before slumping back into her chair.

"Ah , did I not say 9am sharp?" She heard her teacher scold. She looked up as a sweaty dark haired boy stepped into the room.

"Shit I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up, with uh something at home" he said as a little smirk passed over his features.

"This will not happen again " her teacher warned, "You're paired with Clarke" he said before gesturing over to her. Taking that as her cue she stood and walked over her sweater sliding off one side of her shoulder.

"Hey I'm Clarke" she said before sticking her hand out. He didn't seem to hear her at first, distracted by something else a little closer to her chest. She was certain it wasn't her heart.

"Bellamy" he said before finally meeting her eyes and taking her hand. She rolled her eyes and sighed softly before pulling her sweater back up around her body. She was going to murder Octavia.

"So the professor suggested that we get to know each other a little bit before beginning our work" she said before picking her bag up and slipping it over her shoulder. "So coffee?" She asked before gesturing to the door.

He shrugged and followed her off as she walked to the campus coffee shop. She had worked out a schedule last night on the best way to optimize their time together. After sitting down with him she ordered a coffee, black and pulled out her sketch pad.

"So Bellamy. I figured we could get started right away, and if it's no different to you we could work at the studios on campus. They are open later and they had supplies I don't at my apartment. Not to mention my roommate is a little crazy" she said before offering a soft smile. He seemed to be studying her, and by his expression she couldn't really get a good read.

"So anyway. I don't know how much was explained to you, but basically we are starting with hands and feet, then moving onto neck and shoulders, legs, torso, back, head and face before finally doing a full piece. This is a nude portrait we are working on, but I figured for the smaller stuff it does't really matter" she said before a slight blush crept up into her cheeks. Clarke was a prude, but she also didn't want to get carried away either.

After her last relationship had ended in such a disaster, she wasn't entirely ready to be starring at naked men all day.

"We have four weeks to get all of this done, so it's going to be a lot" she said before pursing her lips. "We will meet Monday, Wednesday and Thursdays nights. Also if we are running out of time we will start meeting Sundays as well" she said before finally looking up at him.

"So any questions?" She asked before picking up her cup and taking a long sip. He was still wearing that same neutral expression as before, and it was starting to become a little unnerving.

"Woah there princess, that's a lot of time to be spending on some stupid school thing" he said dismissively. "Plus Wednesday nights are already booked for me" he said a little cooly.

"It's Clarke not princess, first of all. Alright well then we will do Tuesday nights instead of Wednesday" she said deciding to ignore his comment about the school thing. She didn't known how she felt about Bellamy Blake, he didn't seem to be taking this thing too seriously that was for sure.

"I think princess suits you better" he said before his mouth twisted up in a smirk. She rolled her eyes leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest. This was going to be a long project.

"Look, you signed up for this alright. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other, so I really think it is best if we learn to start getting along" she said with an exasperated sigh. She didn't have time for any cocky assholes messing up her last year at college because they didn't know how commitment worked.

"Look Princess we will get along just fine. Just take care of that stick up your ass" he said before leaning back and crossing his arms. They were both stubborn, she could see that. She wasn't going to let up, and she was almost certain he wouldn't either.

"I think we are done here. Meet me tomorrow night at the studio, I'll text you the address" she said before standing and gathering her things.

"You don't even have my number princess" he shouted at her, "Actually I do" she said before holding up a card the professor had given her. She smirked and waved before walking out the door.

"What an asshole" she muttered under her breath. Then again he was hot, she hadn't anticipated for someone like him. She swallowed hard and shifted her legs a little bit to aliviate some of the build up. She never usually went for the rough around the edges type, but he was doing something for her.

She walked over to the nearby field and dropped her things before pulling out her phone. Se dialled Octavia's number and with a mouth full of crackers she muttered a simple, "Hey O".

"Clarke! How was it? Spill" she said knowing full well why this call was made. Clarke grinned and leaned forward.

"Okay first of all he shows up late! The prof thought he was going to have to get me a different model. Then we went for coffee to get to know each other a little and he told me to take the stick out of my ass when I told him times to meet me here" she said feelings a weight leaving her just letting her best friend know what was going on.

"Oh my god, seriously? Well you do have a tendency to sort of try and control things C" O said. Clarke shook her head and laughed.

"It's just who I am" she said before shrugging.

"Oh but O. He is hot, like hotter then Jason Frank in our first year bio class" she said her voice taking on a slight groan.

"No!" She gasped on the other line. Clarke laughed a little and wiped some crumbs from her lap.

"Yes! So at the ver least I have some eyes candy for the next few weeks" she said before pulling her things out. "I gotta go finish up some planning, but I'll talk to you later yeah?' She said.

With a curt goodbye she laid her phone down and started absent mondedly sketching along her pages. That asshole didn't know her, he didn't know who she was or how much she had riding on this. She gritted her teeth before looking down.

She sighed and shook her head, before her laid a very detailed sketch of his fingers held in a very compromising position. She ripped the page out and balled it up. He was not getting into her head, no she wasn't going to let that happen.

 **Bellamy**

After eating with Bryan and Miller he headed out to give them some time to themselves, without him getting in the way. It had paid off for him in the long run, he accompanied a very beautiful blonde home and got up to some activities of his own. He stretched looking at the women next to him before slowly sliding out of the bed, trying his best not to wake her. Picking up his phone his eyes widened before he groaned.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" he sang as he pulled on all of this clothes. He slipped out leaving the sleeping girl there, he was never one for prolonged attachments with his one night stands.

He raced outside and to his car. He was late, so very late and he was sure the college wasn't going to look kindly on that fact. He rushed there as fast as he could and sprinted into the building. Walking inside he stopped in his tracks as the teacher called him out.

"Ah , did I not say 9am sharp?" He froze and starred up at the older gentleman. He cleared his throat and walked inside.

"Shit I know, I'm sorry. I got caught up, with uh something at home" he tried his best to explain. He smirked softly and raked his fingers back through his hair.

"This will not happen again " the teacher warned him, "You're paired with Clarke" he said before gesturing over towards a girl sitting off in the classroom. Bellamy watched as she watched over, well she was pretty at the very least. His eyes fell down from her face to her chest, lingering there for probably a little to long. He cleared his throat as his gaze snapper up shaking his thoughts out of his head.

"Hey I'm Clarke" he heard her announce. It took him a moment before he responded leaning back on his heels a little. He was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea.

"Bellamy" he finally said before taking her hand and shaking it curtly. He was almost a little sad when she tightened her sweater around her, she had a beautiful body. That also meant he had been caught.

"So the professor suggested that we get to know each other a little bit before beginning our work" he heard her voice explain to him. "So coffee?" He didn't respond he simply followed her out of the class and into the grey day ahead of them.

This could be a fun couple of weeks if Clarke turned out to be cool. They could hang out, he could be a little naked and they could flirt. If it went as planned what the hell maybe he would even get some.

Bellamy followed the blond haired girl t a nearby shop and sat down leaning back into his chair. He watched her order a black coffee and scoffed a little before ordering a coffee with two sugars. He didn't know if he could trust someone he believed bitter bean water tasted good.

"So Bellamy. I figured we could get started right away, and if it's no different to you we could work at the studios on campus. They are open later and they had supplies I don't at my apartment. Not to mention my roommate is a little crazy", her voice just seemed to continue talking as Bellamy starred across at her.

He sighed a little, even from this limited time spent with her he could tell she was not going to be cool and these next couple weeks were probably going to be hell. He stopped listening at that point as she droned on about meeting times and days. He sighed, but his attention peeked when he heard her mention that he could be clothes for much of this. He cocked and eyebrow and caught her blush, he wouldn't push not, but maybe this would be interesting after all.

"Woah there princess, that's a lot of time to be spending on some stupid school thing" he said wondering if she was maybe pushing herself too hard. Did she know how to let loose and have fun?

"Plus Wednesday nights are already booked for me" he said sitting up a little bit more in his chair. Wednesdays he had poker with Miller, Bryan, Jasper and Monty; he couldn't bail out on them. He could see her jaw work, turned out she didn't like being called princess much.

"It's Clarke not princess, first of all. Alright well then we will do Tuesday nights instead of Wednesday" she decided. He sighed and nodded, she really wasn't giving him much of a say in all of this, and while he did find it kind of hot, it was also mostly annoying.

"I think princess suits you better" he said smirking. He wanted to push her buttons, see how far he could take this. He sat forward and crossed his arms.

"Look, you signed up for this alright. We are going to be seeing a lot of each other, so I really think it is best if we learn to start getting along" he looked to be fed up with him already. If that was the case she as going to hate him at the end of this. He rarely made things easy for anyone, not usually by choice on his part.

"Look Princess we will get along just fine. Just take care of that stick up your ass" he explained before leaning back. He knew she had a rebellious streak, she had no problem putting him in his place. She needed to get out, relax and stop taking everything so damn seriously.

"I think we are done here. Meet me tomorrow night at the studio, I'll text you the address" she told him curtly before standing and walking off. She didn't even have his number.

"You don't even have my number princess" he shouted at her, "Actually I do" he heard her voice call back holding up a card. He grinned and sat back, "Clarke" he said before shaking his head. This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

There was something about Clarke that Bellamy found intriguing. She seemed to be nervous around him, but then again she did fight back. After a minute he stood and walked out pulling his keys out of his pocket. He didn't want to dwell on it too much now, there was no telling where this thing could go.

He drove back to his apartment and stumbled into his bed to take a nap. Between his late night activities and fighting with the princess he was fucking exhausted.

He slept for a couple of hours before the need for food roused him. He stood and lumbered out to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal. The house seemed to be vacant, which was fine by him. Pulling his phone out he cursed silently seeing 3 missed calls ad 4 texts from Octavia.

He read them in-between bites of cereal and chucked. Nothing urgent which was a relief to him. It looked like she was to go out Friday night, and Bellamy was anxious to see his little sister again so he eagerly agreed.

With the rest of his day unplanned he took a shower, washing off the events of his day before slumping infant of the tv in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clarke**

She tried, she really did, but Clarke could not get Bellamy Blake out of her head. She had never been this type of girl, the type to obsess over a guy like this. Hell she was at the point where she would look past his shitty attitude if it meant getting him in bed. She turned over her spoon in her hand as she looked up at Octavia.

"Why now? Why him?" she groaned before taking another bit of soup, did you bite soup? Or drink soup? Whatever O had finally made something edible.

"Jesus Clarke, if I have to hear one more word about this guy I'm going up to him myself and telling him you want to fuck him. You have two options here babe, make a move or forget about it and get your work done" she said as she cleaned away the rest of the dishes. She hated to admit it, but she knew O was right. She had to forget how cute he looked when he was frustrated, and how his hands tensed when she stood her ground…

She swallowed hard and stood up setting her dish in the sink before leaning back on the counter.

"No you're right O. This isn't about some fling, this project is worth a lot and I can't afford to fuck it up" she said before nodding her head. Octavia actually looked a little disappointed in her, well she probably wanted Clarke to go for it and then spill all the dirty details.

"Then it's settled. Friday night I'm taking my brother out now that he's home. You're coming and we are going to find you someone even better then that asshole" she said before wrapping her arms around Clarke's shoulders. She nodded before frowning.

"So you're saying you're going to hook me up with Jason Frank?" she asked in a teasing tone. Octavia shover her away and made a big movement about walking away.

"Here I am trying to be a good friend" she said in an exasperated tone. Clarke laughed and cleared away the last of the plates.

"Love you O!" Clarke called before wiping her hands and gathering up her supplies. It was Thursday and while she only had one class, she had to meet up with Bellamy tonight to get the first section of this project done. It wasn't even like she really needed it, she had already drawn his hands multiple times as it was. Well she still needed to do his feet.

Clarke separated her hair twisting one half up into a sloppy bun, while leaving the other half of golden waves tumble down her back. This was going to make for an interesting evening that was for damn sure.

"Bye O, I'll see you later!" she called towards her roommates bedroom before slipping on her flats and heading out the door. Clarke took the time before meeting Bellamy to grab herself a coffee and take a few hours to herself.

It had been a long time since she had drawn anything for herself rather then for her classes and she really missed it. Somewhere along the way through school she had forgotten how much she loved drawing, it had lost its meaning. Sitting there with her sketchpad she did a little something her ex girlfriend had come up with one day. It was called people watching, basically she would get Clarke to draw people around them doing very mundane tasks and she would make up a story to go along with it. It used to be really fun.

As Clarke started a whole mess of emotions bubbled up in her, and once she finished her drawing she turned waiting for the accompanying story and flinched. 'Lexa isn't here Clarke' she told herself in a less then kind tone. She swallows hard her stomach twisting as she looked back down at her pad.

Lexa…

Lexa Woods was Clarke's first real relationship, because she refused to count Finn before her; he was simply a mistake. She had fallen in love with Lexa, and their entire relationship had been, well, amazing. She had convinced herself that she was going to marry her one day and they were going to live happily ever after.

She had been naive, so very naive. When Lexa walked in one day, bag in hand she didn't even blink when she explained Clarke her plan. She was leaving, going to backpack across Europe with another girl she met a few months prior. Clarke thought she had been joking at first, doing that to get a rise out of her. Oh boy was she wrong. She tried everything, she told Lexa she would wait for her, explained that there was nothing she could do that would make Clarke stop loving her.

She could still remember her next words clear as day…

'It's not you loving me thats the problem Clarke. I don't love you anymore don't you get it' she told her. Lexa didn't even seemed fazed telling her this and Clarke couldn't even bring herself to form a reaction. It was over in an instant, Lexa was gone and Clarke was alone.

She flinched at the memories as they came flooding back and wiped away a tear that strayed from her eye. With one swift movement she picked up her things and was out the door. She didn't need to relive anymore of her failed relationships. Who was she kidding thinking she could get with someone like Bellamy, hell, she could barely take care of herself at this point.

It was half past six already, they were set to meet at seven so she didn't feel bad heading to the studio early. She took the time to set everything up.

An easel sat in the corner holding a brown piece of paper. A jar of ink sat below along with a few paint brushes and a cup of water. Since hands and feet were relatively easy she wanted to opt for a harder medium to paint with. That way she would hopefully get a higher mark on this.

She waited at one of the tables working on a few preliminary sketches of his hands to pass the time. Checking her phone she frowned, seven fifteen, maybe he had just gotten lost. She had learned the first day he wasn't the best at arriving places on time.

After another little while she stood and walked to the window anger bubbling up inside of her, it was now eight and she was pissed. Did he think she had all night to spend in this room? She had four other projects to work on for fucks sake, this was a waste of time. She knew she needed this grade though so she stayed.

When the clock on her phone clicked to nine Clarke could feel the anxiety building up in her. This piece was due Monday, she had no other time to meet up with him this weekend or to work on this thing. She could feel her hands shaking as she glanced to the door every time she heard footsteps.

Bellamy didn't show up until nearly ten and by that point Clarke didn't have any anger left in her.

"Do you think I don't have better things to do?" she asked him shaking her head. She just starred him down before her eyes fell back down to her feet. She didn't give him time to respond.

"I don't suppose you thought about how any of this would affect me. I have so much other stuff I could have been doing tonight Bellamy, but no I stayed here and waited for you" she said shaking her head.

"Relax princess, I was just running a little late. Besides its just painting, I mean how hard can it actually be" he said before shrugging it off. This, this is what set her off.

"No Bellamy, 15 minutes is running late. It's been 3 fucking hours!" she yelled at him. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Again princess, just an assignment" he said holding his hands up, his mouth taking on that fucking smirk.

"No Bellamy, no its not just a fucking assignment. I've spent three years at this place working my ass off to get scholarships to pay for school. Now I'm in my last year and my entire career is riding on my portfolio which if you're wondering is missing pieces on people. So excuse me if I'm taking this a little seriously" she said her eyes filling up with tears. Fuck she hated that she cried when she got mad.

"No, I'm not letting this get fucked up by an asshole who thinks he has better things to do with his time. I've let that happen before, and it won't again. My entire career is riding on this, so fuck you" she said before wiping around not caring about the tracks making their way down his face.

"Shoes. Off" she said before looking down at his feet her arms crossed.

"Princess.." he started before Clarke held up a hand.

"Shoes. Off!" she said her voice rising to a dangerous level. After he complied she took a couple pictures of his feet and hands with her phone before walking back over to her stuff. She ignored her previous sketches on the table and scooped her bag up.

"If you care it takes about 12 fucking hours to finish a final piece for a class. This one is worth 50 percent of my grade, so thank you Bellamy Blake. No really thank you for this" she said her voice breaking at the end.

"Just send me some pictures of the other parts of your body, and I'll figure something out" she said waving her hand dismissively, se sounded defeated and really she was.

She walked out of that building her shoulders slumped forward and tears streaming down her face. It didn't take her long to get home and when she did she couldn't even get the words out to explain to O what had happened. She just fell into the couch, a crying mess of stress.

She hated him, she really did.

 **Bellamy**

He really liked being back with his old high school friends, he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he had missed these dorks.

"So Bellamy how did the first day of the new job go?" he heard Miller ask over breakfast. He had been mysteriously missing last night, and Bell had a feeling he might know where he crashed.

"So this girl I'm paired up with, Clarke, she is this stuck up little blonde chick that doesn't know how to relax. She starts with schedules and rules and I just told her" he sad shaking his head with a laugh.

"jeeze, well that's college for yeah. No one knows how to let loose and have fun" Miller agreed and he felt instantly better.

"Right? I mean, she totally freaked and just got up and walked away. I don't know man, this may not be worth it for 100 bucks a week" he said his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"No man you gotta do it, we are so close to getting the shop up and running. With that last bit of cash we can get the last couple of machines we need to get started" Miller said shaking his head vigorously. Bellamy knew the stakes, and really this job wasn't all that bad, he just really wished he didn't have to work with Clarke.

"I know man, I was just kidding. Plus she is kind of hot, I mean if she wasn't so stuck up I would totally hit that" he said shaking his head. He knew Miller wouldn't exactly agree, but hey at the very least he would be supportive of his friend.

"There you go, always a silver lining" he said before walking over to the fridge.

"So your meeting up with her tonight? Jasper and Monty are coming over at six to watch the game" he said before looking back at Bellamy frowning.

"It shouldn't take long, I mean it's just drawing right" he said dismissively. He hadn't seen Jasper and Monty since senior year and he really did want to catch up with the two of them.

"Plus I'm sure I don't have to be there right at seven, I mean she's probably going to be late" he said, convincing himself.

"Good because I got something extra special for tonight" Miller said before pulling out a couple joints. Bellamy ginned and high fived his friend.

"Nice!" he exclaimed before standing up and stretching out his back.

"I'm going to jump into the shower before the guys get here" he told Miller before walking into their dingy little bathroom. Their building really wasn't keen on keeping up with building codes.

He couldn't complain much, it was free and the guys were super cool about him not having much in terms of buying things for around the house. He couldn't have asked for a better arrangement.

As he walked out with a towel around his waist her shook his hair dry and walked into his room. He slipped into just a simple pair of jeans and a t shirt before walking out.

"Bellamy!" he heard someone call from behind him, he turned and grinned. There was none other then Jasper Jordan and Monty Green.

"Jasper! Monty!" he greeted them with the same enthusiasm. As they walked over they share a very manly side hug before moving on over to the couch.

"It's been too long man, how are things?" he heard them asked. He shrugged and explained how he had spent time moving around from city to city before miller called him.

His time with the guys was a nice break from worrying about money and a job after these four weeks were up. They ate a copious amount of food, smoked a couple joints and barely payed attention for the soccer game that was floating across the screen.

"Hey Bell it's 7 now, don't you have to go" Miller reminded hm from the love seat he was lounging in with Bryan. Bellamy shrugged it off turning his attention back to Monty and his insane stories.

"I'll leave in a minute" he said before picking up around can of coke and taking a couple sips.

Bellamy's minutes seemed to translate more into hours, and Miller got tired of reminding him. When he finally checked his phone and saw it was 9 he stood and sighed.

"I gotta go guys" he said sorrowfully before turning to the door. He knew he wasn't going to be long for this, and the princess probably just spent the time like working on a pretty picture of something.

It didn't take him long to get to the university, and it took even less time to walk to the class room. Bellamy hadn't prepared for her reaction to all of this. He really hadn't.

"Do you think I don't have better things to do?" her words pierced the air and the tension between them. He pulled his body fully through the door before shrugging a little and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He didn't even both answering, he knew the question was rhetorical, but she was blowing this way out of proportion.

"I don't suppose you thought about how any of this would affect me. I have so much other stuff I could have been doing tonight Bellamy, but no I stayed here and waited for you" this caught him off guard a little bit. She hadn't called him, and she stayed here the entire time? He just figured she would have been long gone by now, that she would have just given up.

"Relax princess, I was just running a little late. Besides its just painting, I mean how hard can it actually be" he said before shrugging it off. It really wasn't a big deal, the painting couldn't take that long to do. He really didn't see what all of the fuss was about.

"No Bellamy, 15 minutes is running late. It's been 3 fucking hours!" She yelled in his direction. Fuck, maybe he had fucked up in all of this. He had to check his watch to see what time it actually was. He thought it was like 8, but no she as right it was 10.

"Again princess, just an assignment" he said holding his hands up in defence. So what he was a little bit late to work on all of this, they had tons of time to get all of it together. She just had to draw a couple of hands and feet, really no big deal.

"No Bellamy, no its not just a fucking assignment. I've spent three years at this place working my ass off to get scholarships to pay for school. Now I'm in my last year and my entire career is riding on my portfolio which if you're wondering is missing pieces on people. So excuse me if I'm taking this a little seriously" her words caught hm off guard. He watched her, tears glistening in her eyes as a frowned crossed over his features. When she put it that way he really had fucked up in al of this. He didn't think it meant that much, was this really that important for her career.

"No, I'm not letting this get fucked up by an asshole who thinks he has better things to do with his time. I've let that happen before, and it won't again. My entire career is riding on this, so fuck you" she spat at him. Again? What did she mean again. He felt shitty for making her cry, but he didn't think there was anything he could say to mend all of this.

"Shoes. Off" she demanded before posting at his feet. He paused looking at her a little strange.

"Princess.." He started, wanting to explain what had happened and that they could still stay here for awhile to work on this.

"Shoes. Off!" She snapped and he knew there was no use trying to fight with her. He slipped his shoes off and frowned when she walked over to take her pictures. He watched her silently as she gathered her things and walked to the door. 'Good job Blake you made the girl cry' he grumbled to himself.

"If you care, it takes about 12 fucking hours to finish a final piece for a class. This one is worth 50 percent of my grade, so thank you Bellamy Blake. No really thank you for this" she muttered as she opened the door. Her voice breaking on the last word he wanted to reach out and somehow make this better. He had one fucking job in all of this and he had fucked it up.

"Just send me some pictures of the other parts of your body, and I'll figure something out" she said defeated. He felt like shit. There was no way he was going to leave things like this. Bellamy wasn't the type of people to back out of a commitment and one he became Clarke's model that's what this was, a commitment. He was going to make this up to her, he had to.

He swallowed hard as she walked away. He never considered how much this could be worth for her class, or how long it took to do all of this. 12 hours? Fuck she had dedication. He sighed and raked his fingers back through his hair as he walked over to the nearby table.

Sitting there were drawings of hands, no not just any hands, his hands. They were amazing, detailed and were a spitting image of his own. It didn't even look like se had tried at all, and they looked fucking amazing. He cursed under his breath, he was an idiot. He should have called or something, let her know what was going on. She had probably been too much of a nice person to call him about this and here he was being a dick.

He kicked one of the chairs in the room, he knew he shouldn't care about some girl he just met, but there was something different about Clarke. She was extremely talented, bold and smart. He found undeniably sexy, and he couldn't let it go down like this.

How in the hell was he going to redeem himself after this one?


	5. Chapter 5

**Clarke**

She had calmed down enough to realize her actions may have been a tad extreme. She hadn't even listened to see if he had an explanation, and Clarke felt sort of bad. She blamed her thoughts of the day, between thinking of Lexa and her school work falling on her, he had just happened to get the brunt of her stress. She wanted to call him, apologize, but her pride kept her from doing so.

She relaxed at the fact that it was Friday, which meant no more school, no more stress, just a little time to relax. Clarke had an amazing day planned, full of Greys Anatomy and ice cream. It was definitely going to be a good day.

She walked into the kitchen after spending the bulk of her morning cleaning out her bedroom and old school papers she didn't need anymore. It felt nice to sort of clear things out, it was time to finally move forward.

Clarke opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of Oreo ice cream, she grabbed a spoon before making her way back down to her room… she wasn't going to need a bowl for this one. She walked in and slumped down onto her bed, opening her computer and turning on Netflix.

She opened the contained and shifted so her back was sitting against the pillows. She settled in for a marathon of her favourite episodes, and she was quite certain the whole gallon of ice cream would be gone in a few hours.

"Clarke?" She heard Octavias voice coming from somewhere in the house. She didn't know what time it was, nor did she really care all that much.

"Bedroom!" She called before pressing pause on her show. As Octavia walked in she turned on the light and Clarke flinched.

"Jesus Clarke how long have you been in here?" She asked before crossing her arms. Clarke simply shrugged and checked the clock on her phone.

"It's only been like 6 hours" she said, that wasn't even a record for her. Octavia just shook her head and sighed sitting down.

"Get dressed" she said before standing and walking to Clarke's closet.

"O, I don't really feel like going anywhere.." She said looking back to her laptop screen with a frown.

"Clarke… this is pathetic. We are going out, we are getting you someone hot and you are going to get out of this slump you've been in since Lexa left" O exclaimed. Clarke flinched at the mention of her exes name and looked down at her comforter.

"Look Clarke, I know what happened sucked, but you need to get back out there" she said her voice taking on a soft tone. She knew Octavia was right, she just really did not want any more drama right now.

"Fine.." She grumbled. At this point it was either do what Octavia asked or she would be forced. She didn't really understand the word no all that well.

Clarke pushed herself off of her bed and pulled herself into a pair of skinny jeans and just a simple knit sweater that plunged into a v-neck.

"Where are we going?" She asked before turning back to Octavia.

"My brother is back in town, we're going out for a couple drinks and your coming with. His friends are joining up a little bit later, it'll be super chill I promise" she said as she got herself into something a little more scandalous.

"Does he know about Lincoln?" She asked as she let her hair tumble down around her shoulders in waves. She really needed to know what was off limits in conversation, she wasn't the best about being subtle.

"Not yet, I haven't found the right way to tell him. Also just like refrain from mentioning, well anything that we do really. He is the protective type" she said as she applied a coat of red lipstick.

Clarke nodded and walked over to slip on a pair of high heeled boots that made her just the right hight for dancing. She just wanted to slip into a drunken state and forget about… well everything really.

It didn't take them long to get out of the apartment, and even less time to make it to the club. It was more relaxed then some of the other bars in the city. It was almost like one half was a restaurant and the other encompassed a dance floor and standing area. It was by far her favourite place to go when they went out.

Clarke didn't waste any time getting shots for her and O, she needed something to get the edge off early on or this night was going t be a disaster.

Clarke had completely forgotten about O's brother coming tonight until she saw a tall man standing over there with her. She didn't want to go over and intrude, O hadn't seen her brother in months. She watched the two, from behind her brother was kind of hot. She knew it wasn't the best to be lusting over her roommates brother, but really. His muscles rippled under the tight shirt he was wearing and her mouth ran dry.

She forced herself to look away and when she looked up she had a much better view of his face. She narrowed her eyes, did she know him? It took her a second to clue in, but when she did the blood drained out of her face. No, no, no, there was no way. She could never be that unlucky, she had told O so many things about him. She turned away her cheeks flushing a dark scarlet and ordered two more shots putting them down in succession. Maybe O would forget she was even here.

She wasn't that lucky…

She heard O's voice from across the way and Clarke stiffened keeping her back to the two of them.

"Bell you have to meet my roommate. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be sharing the apartment with" she heard Octavia tell him enthusiastically.

"Well a friend of yours, is a friend of mine" he said. He sounded so much younger, there was happiness in his voice. She almost didn't recognize him.

As they approached she considered her decisions, she could run, tell O later she was going to vomit. She could keep her back to them and pretend she didn't know them. She could claim she didn't speak English. Yeah her brain didn't work all that well under pressure.

"Clarke, I want you to meet my brother Bellamy" Octavia announced behind her. Clarke frowned and turned around. It felt as thought time stopped as she starred up into the eyes. She couldn't believe that she didn't put it together before, they had the same fucking last name and looked so much alike. They shared the same dark brown hair, and honey skin.

Clarke looked down suddenly embarrassed before she saw his brain make the connection. She didn't want O to know so she took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Nice to meet you Bellamy, I'm Clarke" she said her eyes screaming for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you two know each other or something?" She heard O ask, confusion evident in her voice.

"No!" "Yes", they couldn't make up their mind. She glared at him and looked back to O grinning.

"He means sort of, I think we met like once briefly when I came to pick you up at the airport that one time yeah?" She said looking back to Bellamy.

"Yeah… of course" he said watching her with a funny expression. Octavia didn't looked convinced, but she didn't seem to push them which Clarke was very grateful for.

"Alright? I'm going to get drinks, um you guys just chill" she said before turning around and walking over to the bar. Clarke reached out and grabbed his arm in a death grip, pulling him back behind a pillar he eyes wild.

"I cannot believe you are my roommates brother" she hissed running her fingers back through her hair. She looked up at him and grimaced like this was all somehow his master plan.

"Jesus do you know how many things I told her about my model… about you!" She said her shoulders slumping forward.

"What things princess?' He asked the smirk evident on his face and amusement in his voice.

"Never-mind. She can't know, not yet. I mean O is my best friend okay, I just need sometime to sort all of this through" she said taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Alright princess… hey about last night. I'm sorry, my friends came over and I hadn't seen them in a long time. I got caught up. I didn't realize how much all of this was worth. I still want to keep working together princess… I mean as long as your okay with that" he explained. He sounded unsure, worried even and it brought Clarke's eyes up to his. He looked genuine and she was a little caught off guard by it. Maybe she had judge him too harshly in the beginning, maybe it was time to give Bellamy Blake a second chance.

"No. Please it's my fault. I over reacted. I just.." She said trailing off her eyes falling down to her toes.

"You can tell me princess" he said and he sounded so sure, Clarke just let everything come out. She was really starting to get used to his little nickname, and if she was being completely honest, she may even like it a little.

"Well I sort of got caught up thinking about my ex girlfriend yesterday. I'm bisexual" she felt the need to clarify that for some reason.

"And it just sort of scrambled my brain and with everything else going on with school I was so stressed out and I guess you were just the one who got caught up in it. I'm really sorry Bell, I didn't mean it" she said and she was shocked how worried she had been about all of this.

"Bell…" he repeated a smile spreading across his face. She looked up and blushed once again.

"Sorry… I heard Octavia call you that. I mean I just assumed.." She said tripping over her words as she swallowed hard.

"It's okay princess. I like the way it sounds when you say it" he said. Everything seemed to come easily to him and if she wasn't mistaken it almost seemed like Bellamy Blake was flirting with her. She looked up a little startled and met his eyes. There was something unmistakable there, something Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on, but she was excited to find out more.

"I have to admit I've gotten kind of used to princess too" she said her voice sounding a lot more daring then she was feeling. It felt good, talking to him and bouncing back and forth like this.

What in the hell was she doing! This was her roommates brother, this wasn't just her nude model for art class anymore. She grimaced and looked down taking a calming breath. She couldn't ignore the racing of her heart, or the wetness that was pooling inside her thighs.

"Friends?" She asked before sticking out her hand. She had to make this clear now, this couldn't become a thing. He was to strictly be her model and basically brother at this point. He was off limits, he was the definition of off limits.

"Friends" he agreed. Clarke almost missed it, but something fell over his features she couldn't exactly distinguish. Did he look disappointed? She didn't know if she could restrain herself if he was just there, willing.

"We should probably get back to O" he said gruffly before turning around and walking back into the crowded bar. She cursed silently under her breath and let all of the tension in her body spill forward. Fuck fuck Bellamy Blake, fuck his perfect hair and face. Fuck his jaw the tensed ever so slightly when she pushed his buttons. Fuck, she wanted to fuck him.

With a soft whine she made her way back into the club and smiled when O handed her a drink, yes, she needed more of these, many more.

The bar was hopping and by her seventh drink Clarke was having a grand old time jumping around on the dance floor. She was happy and definitely not thinking about Bellamy Blake.

She backed up into someone and turned around a laugh escaping her lips before she apologized. When she recognized the person standing infront of her she jumped back her entire body ready to run. Lexa…

"Clarke!" She heard the shock in her voice as she looked behind her. She could almost see the amusement playing in Lexa's face and Clarke couldn't even speak.

"This is my girlfriend Anya" she said before pulling the women behind her into view, her hand wrapping possessively around her waster. Clarke stared, she couldn't process this. Lexa was here… why?

"Hey babe, I picked up your favourite" she heard a gruff voice behind her announce. She turned as Bellamy swooped down and pressed a delicate kiss to her cheek. She didn't know if she could ever repay him for this one, her opinion of him had done a complete 180.

"Hey babe who's this?" He asked as his arm slipped around Clarke's waist. He was really selling this, and honestly it felt nice…

"Um Bell this is my ex girlfriend Lexa and um.." She said looking to the other girl, lost for the name.

"Anya" Lexa snapped. She looked pissed, her plans ruined by Bellamy. She crossed her arms and looked him up and down her lips pursing.

"I'm Clarkes boyfriend, Bellamy. We've been together now for oh wow, how long babe. Like 8 months or something" he said barely missing a beat, and Clarke was reading to worship at his feet at this point.

"Oh yeah, you know" she said, she wasn't nearly as good at coming up with details on the spot as he was. She just shrugged and looked up at him with a smile.

"Great. Well good seeing you" she snapped and turned dragging Anya with her. Clarke slumped over into his side, she already felt the tears welling up behind her eyes.

Bellamy knew exactly what to do, he always seemed to know exactly what to do with her. He pulled her in tight and let her sob silently into his chest. He didn't ask why, he just muttered soothing things into her ear and stroked her hair.

"C'mon princess, I'll take you home" he whispered before escorting out of the loud club and into the car.

She curled up into the passengers side and looked out the window her cheeks blotchy and red from crying.

"You didn't have to do that Bell" she said before looking over at him, her knees pulled tight under her chin. "but I'm happy you did" she added her voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want you to go through that alone. She looked like she was ready to chew through you" he said shaking his head. He looked over and smiled softly.

"You're not alone anymore princess. The Blake family has your back now" he said with a silent shrug before turning tot he road. She was happy he included himself in the grouping; it felt weird to have him behind her.

She yawned and leaned over into the chair so she was looking over at him. He was handsome, especially as the shadows fell over his face. It was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.

She was falling for Bellamy Blake, and it was a disaster.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Bellamy

He found it hard to believe that he had been in town for almost a week now and he hadn't managed to see O. Between her constant classes, and him tied between two jobs it just seemed like neither of them ever had the time. However, tonight the stars had aligned and they were going out for a few drinks.

O had mentioned something about her roommate coming, and while he didn't really care he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his sister. He left not long after getting out of high School and since then he had only been home a handful of times for special occasions. He didn't really know his sister anymore, at least not really. He knew it was going t be hard to accept the fact that she was all grown up now, but he had to.

He was meeting O at this club not too far from the towns centre. He wore his usual attire, dark jeans, t shirt and a leather jacket to top it all off. He wasn't trying to impress anyone, hell he wasn't even going out tonight to get drunk. He had a feeling he would be taking care of Octavia for most of the night, from her snapchats he could tell she always had a little too much to drink when she went out.

Walking into the club his eyes scanned the crowd of intoxicated college student as his nose wrinkled up at the smell. It have been over a year since he had stepped foot in a club and he had forgotten how disgusting they were. As a drunk girl stumbled into him, he reached out and steadied her before looking down.

"You're hot, come dance with me" she slurred her eyes scanning down over his body. He chuckled a little and shook his head.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm here with someone, but your friend over there looks like he wants to dance" he said before directing her towards a man standing off to the side sending him glares. He ushered her towards him and shook his head as he continued to look for O.

He spotted her over at the bar and walked over, a huge grin plastered over his features. His arms reached up and corralled his sister into a hug before letting go and looking down at her.

"I've missed you" he said with a bright smile. She looked different, more grown up and he had to remind himself that he couldn't play big brother forever.

"Bell!" She exclaimed as she pulled him back down into a crushing embrace. He smiled and leaned back against the counter.

"How are things? Still going to class?" He asked, he couldn't help it, maybe he would always be overprotective big brother. He could see her rolling her eyes at that one as she turned around and ordered him a beer.

"Relax, drink, we are here to have fun tonight and catch up okay. No. Talk. About. School" she emphasized as she pushed the drink into his hand. He let the topic go and smiled bringing the drink to his lips and taking a sip. He was not the let loose type.

"Bell you have to meet my roommate. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be sharing the apartment with", well at least her roommate sounded like she kept O on the right track most of the time. She was a media student or something?

"Well a friend of yours, is a friend of mine" he said, he knew full well he didn't have a choice in the matter. O was fiercely protective of her friends and not getting along with them just wasn't an option.

He followed Octavia, beer in hand over to the side of the bar. It was more quiet there, and he wasn't mad about it. He watched as O walked up to a girl with golden hair and he stood back for a moment one of his hands lounging in his pocket.

"Clarke, I want you to meet my brother Bellamy" O announced to the girl as her hand rests over her shoulder. When she turned Bellamy paused for a moment his eyes narrowing, she looked a little familiar. In the dim light, he could have sworn… shit, shit, shit. He swallowed hard and watched Clarke in front of him his mouth running dry. He didn't know what to say, what the hell was he going to do?

"Nice to meet you Bellamy, I'm Clarke" her words interrupted his thoughts as her hand stuck out in font of him. He reached out and took it, though his mind was still wrapped in a daze.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Octavia asked looking between the two. Bellamy was a terrible liar and it wasn't like they could hide this from her.

"No!" "Yes", well it seemed they both had different answers to this question. He looked down at her a little confused, but he wasn't going to piss off the princess anymore.

"He means sort of, I think we met like once briefly when I came to pick you up at the airport that one time yeah?" He heard her explain, he had no choice but to go along with it.

"Yeah… of course" he said, his eyes still scanned Clarke's hoping to find a reason for all of this, but came up empty. He could tell O wanted to push further, but she left it there.

"Alright? I'm going to get drinks, um you guys just chill" she stated before turning on her heels and making a beeline back to the bar.

"I cannot believe you are my roommates brother" the girl infront of him seethed in his direction. He held up his hands in surrender, she was acting like this was all somehow his fault. He had to admit it was a little amusing, like some bad 80's movie. He just hoped that in the end they didn't have to ride off on a lawn tractor.

"Jesus do you know how many things I told her about my model… about you!" She explained, and he could tell she was stressed. Still he couldn't help himself, his interest was peaked.

"What things princess?' He prodded a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned back on his heels.

"Never-mind. She can't know, not yet. I mean O is my best friend okay, I just need sometime to sort all of this through" finally an explanation. He couldn't blame her, and he certainly wasn't going to blow her cover. He figured now would be the best time to apologize for being an asshole. He felt terrible and wanted to make it up to her, the least he could do was keep a secret.

"Alright princess… hey about last night. I'm sorry, my friends came over and I hadn't seen them in a long time. I got caught up. I didn't realize how much all of this was worth. I still want to keep working together princess… I mean as long as your okay with that" he explained. He knew it wasn't much of an excuse for what he did, but he just wanted to tell her the truth. He did want t keep working with her, and she was going to get a good mark on this. He was unsure of the whole situation, he didn't know where he stood. Whenever he was around her it was like they were at each other's throats, he longed for something more civil. He was worried Clarke wouldn't forgive him.

"No. Please it's my fault. I over reacted. I just.." She started looking down at the ground. His composure softened a little bit. His limited time with Clarke had shown him that she had trouble trusting, but she had to understand he wasn't going to hurt her. This was his sisters roommate, and that put her in a new place with him.

"You can tell me princess" he encouraged softly. He didn't want to push, but he was there to listen.

"Well I sort of got caught up thinking about my ex girlfriend yesterday. I'm bisexual" he chuckled at her need to make that clear and honestly he was glad she did.

"And it just sort of scrambled my brain and with everything else going on with school I was so stressed out and I guess you were just the one who got caught up in it. I'm really sorry Bell, I didn't mean it" he couldn't believe she was apologizing to him, he was the one who was late. Her frustration and anger was understandable, stress could bring out things that otherwise might have been fine. Him being an ass must have just been the catalyst. His eyes widened at the sound of her using his nickname, it stirred something in him and he bit down on his lip softly. He liked hearing it coming from her.

"Bell…" he repeated as he gazed down at her his mouth breaking into a gentle smile. The blush that spread across her cheeks was enough to make him go weak in the knees. He wanted it to happen again and again, and he always wanted to be the reason for it. His rational thought was slowly loosing this battle as his mind gave up fighting him about the fact that this was his sisters best friend.

"Sorry… I heard Octavia call you that. I mean I just assumed.." She scrambled to correct herself and the situation. He shook his head, still finding it hard to think and form responses.

"It's okay princess. I like the way it sounds when you say it" he said. It was true, he did like it when she said it and since he had taken up calling her princess it was only fair she had a nickname for him. He was flirting, oh god, he was flirting with his sisters best friend… and it felt good. As she looked up and met his eyes he knew she had the hunch as well. He figured his comments would be met with rejection or repulsion, but she just looked curious. Those striking blue eyes pierced the fog in his brain, and he wanted nothing more then to just close the distance between them and capture her open mouth in a kiss.

"I have to admit I've gotten kind of used to princess too" she said, she seemed to have gained back some of her composure and sass as defiance filled her gaze. He grinned, she was never going to make this easy.

"Friends?" He heard falling from her mouth. It stopped him in his tracks for a moment as he paused and looked at her. No he didn't want to be friends, no he couldn't handle just being friends. He wouldn't be able to listen to her talk about people she was dating or anything because he wanted that to be him. No he wasn't prepared to be just friends with Clarke Griffin.

"Friends" he agreed, though every fibre in his body was rebelling against the idea. Dissapointement fell over his features for only a brief second before his features turned back into their emotionless mask.

"We should probably get back to O" he said gruffly before turning around and walking back into the crowded bar. He couldn't stand there any longer or "friends" was going to start to have a whole different meaning. As he turned away emotions flashed over his features and the tension in his abdomen released. His mouth was dry and the stale beer he was holding was doing nothing to quench his thirst. Maybe he needed something a little different to fulfill his needs, something or someone that had blonde hair, blue eyes and always managed to leave him on edge.

He walked back over to O and sat at the bar after ordering a double whisky. He sipped it slowly as he let his discontent over the whole situation fester. He watched Clarke closely, he told himself it was to make sure she was alright after having a few too many, but the way his eyes traced over her hips and back certainly told a different story.

Clarke after having a few too many drinks was beyond bubbly. She was jumping around and seemed to be enjoying herself. The carefree look on her face brought a smile to his own features. It was nice to see her smiling and having a good time for once.

He watched as she backed into another girl, and from there things seemed to move quickly. He studied her features as they talked, the last thing he needed was to break up a catfight in the bar. No this was something different, they knew each other. It took him a second to put the pieces together, but from Clarkes horrified expression he could guess that this was the infamous ex.

He knew he needed to play the hero here, and he told himself it wasn't because of their previous situation, but because he was being a good friend. Who was he kidding, this was definitely not about being a good friend. He turned and ordered another drink, though it wasn't going to be for him. He took it and sauntered back over to Clarke like this had been the plan all along.

"Hey babe, I picked up your favourite" he said, going along like she had just asked him to go get her a drink. He decided to sell the show, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. She was soft and warm, and maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey babe who's this?" he asked looking at the girl standing in front of them. Bellamy Blake was a good actor. He reached down and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, showing everyone around that Clarke was taken. The closeness made his heart murmur for a second before he relaxed and pulled her deep into his side

"Um Bell this is my ex girlfriend Lexa and um.." She explained after finding her voice once again. He nodded looking up at the girl with a gentle grin.

"Anya" the girl snapped at them. She looked pissed and honestly it made him angry that she wanted to do all of this just to hurt Clarke. He forced a smile and looked down at Clarke.

"I'm Clarkes boyfriend, Bellamy. We've been together now for oh wow, how long babe. Like 8 months or something" he said pointedly to the girl as he leaned down and pressed another kiss into her hair. Fuck Lexa, wanting to get back at Clarke this way.

"Oh yeah, you know" she tried to stay on par with him, but he knew under the circumstances she was struggling.

"Great. Well good seeing you" Lexa snapped at them before turning and leaving. Well there was one crisis avoided for the night.

He felt a weight sink into his side as he looked down at a defeated Clarke. It was enough to break his heart as he pulled her in. From what he could gather it was a bad break up, and Clarke was pretty drunk. He pulled her into a strong embrace, tucking her away from the prying eyes of the club and ran his hand along her back. He knew she was crying, and he wished he could do more. He leaned down into her as his hand stroked over her hair.

"Hey, it's okay Clarke. She was just doing that to get back at you" he reassured into her ear.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm right here princess" he whispered.

"C'mon princess, I'll take you home" he whispered to her before gently unfolding her from his chest, he already longed for the whole left there to be filled. He escorted her out of the club and towards the back where his car was. He opened up the passengers seat and helped her in before getting in the other side.

He watched her starring out the window, her face red from crying. He wanted to hurt anyone that made his princess suffer. His princes… Jesus he was way over his head on this one.

"You didn't have to do that Bell, but I'm happy you did" he heard her soft wavering voice pipe up from the other side as he drove. He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the rode.

"I didn't want you to go through that alone. She looked like she was ready to chew through you" he said his jaw tensing and is voice a little angry. He glanced over at her for a minute and smiled.

"You're not alone anymore princess. The Blake family has your back now" he said playing along with the idea that they were still just going to be friends. However it was true, between him and Octavia they were both pretty protective over those they loved.

By the time he looked back over to her she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and shook his head as he neared the apartment. Once he parked he walked over and opened the door slowly as to not leave her unconscious body tumbling out of the car. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful. So he did the next logical thing.

He reached under and scooped her up into his arms. Grabbing her back he turned and walked into the apartment. He rummaged around and found her keys, unlocking the front door and walking up the stairs to their unit. He was grateful that O has told him her exact address now.

He unlocked her door and stepped in looking around before peaking inside of a few doors. When he finally found what he assumed to be her room, mostly because it was clean compared to the other bedroom, he walked in and set her gently on the bed. He reached down and pulled her heels off, tossing them to the floor before grabbing ahold of the blankets.

He paused a moment, watching her, making sure his movement hadn't woken her up. He slowly pulled the blankets up and over her figure and smiled leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. He grabbed a piece of paper about to write a note explaining the situation for sober Clarke tomorrow when a hand reached out and grasped his.

"Bell don't leave" he heard a raspy voice beg from under the covers. He paused thinking about it for a moment. Her eyes were still closed, and he was sure she wouldn't remember this. As he formed an excuse as to why this was a terrible idea her voice piped up again.

"Please Bell, I don't want to be along right now" she said, her voice breaking on that last word. He couldn't do it, he couldn't leave her. He would sneak out in the early morning or something.

"Okay princess" he whispered before slipping off his shoes and walking around to the other side before lifting up the blankets and slipping inside. Within moment Clarke had her arms wrapped around his chest and her hear leaning against his shoulder. He tense for a moment before relaxing and letting his arms snake over her.

"Sweet dream princess" he whispered as his fingers grazed over her back softly. He was too comfortable doing this, it felt too right and he could easily become way too accustomed to it. He had to remind himself that she wanted to stay as friends. He pulled his phone out and set a silent alarm for 6 and slipped it back into his pocket.

Clarke Griffin was going to be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke

She woke up peaceful, but rather nauseous. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her messy hair, smoothing it back into place as best she could. She looked around, grateful to find a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water on the table… along with a note? She picked it up and frowned reading the words, and the events of the night before washed over her.

Princess,  
Take some Tylenol, drink some water, you'll feel better.  
Sorry, I had to leave, I had work.  
Lexa was insane for dumping you…  
You deserve better, you de-

Bell

The words ended with a scrawl, almost as though he changed his mind through writing it. What did she deserve? Her face paled as she remembered the club, Lexa showing up with Anya and Bell playing the hero. She frowned, but a warm feeling started to spread into her stomach. Bellamy had spent the night, here with her, in her bed… and she was excited about it. Granted in her head Bellamy in her bed for the first time had gone a different way, but she wouldn't get into that right now in efforts to get out the door quicker. She had class, which meant she had another meeting with Bellamy.

She knew it was wrong, crushing on her roommate's brother, hell Bellamy Blake would probably end up breaking her heart, but she didn't care. She was a logical person, there was no doubt, but she was completely off the deep end in this one. She had gone one past logic and hoped right to the opposite side. She was jumping in head first with a blindfold.

There was just one loose end, and that was Octavia, she had to talk to her about this first.

Standing Clarke quickly changed into some fresher clothes and threw her hair up into a messy bun. Walking into the kitchen she was thankful to find Octavia there and alone.

"Hey O, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…" she said awkwardly reaching behind to rub the back of her neck.

"Stop Clarke, jeez, I haven't seen you this nervous since, well you know," she said referring to Lexa. "I saw you and Bell last night, and I saw the way he was looking at you and you were looking at him. It's alright really. I love Bell to pieces, but I can't make his choices for him. However, if you guys even try PDA around me I will totally vomit everywhere" she said groaning.

Clarke relaxed, sitting down and accepting the cup of tea pushed towards her. It was a relief to hear she was fine with the prospects of them possibly getting together.

"Okay slow down, we are not together. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it before I did or said anything" she said holding up her hands laughing. "There is another thing O. My model, in my art class. it's bell" she said swallowing hard. "And I had no idea he was your brother when I was telling you about him I promise" she rushed out quickly.

Octavia whipped around a wicked grin on her face. "You mean to tell me my brother is working as a male model. I have just hit the jackpot in blackmail material" she cackled. Clarke rolled her eyes and took a sip of tea.

"Also now that I know this, our conversations just seem really weird," she said before shuddering. It was true, Clarke had described… in great detail her model's physique to her. "Sorry…" she offered to sink back into her chair.

"Forgiven, but please, no more," she said holding her hands up. "Deal" Clarke agreed with a chuckle.

"Sorry to leave so soon but I got to class," she said before standing up and kissing the top of Clarke's head. "See yeah" Clarke chimed in watching her race out the door, as always with O.

She smiled, finally some time alone to sort through everything. She had permission, this was possible, but did she want to date Bellamy Blake? There was no doubt that the prospect was exciting. There was just something about him that made her skin tingle, however, she knew the magic would fade and the verdict on them was still out.

She sighed, a little defeated, and stood to grab her bag and supplies. Walking out of the apartment she took the long way to class, and totally not because she was avoiding having to face this.

Still, eventually, she did have to go to class, and walking in her heart did a little flip when she saw his brown hair. What was she going to say? She was about to race out of there, that is until he turned and saw her. The smile on his face was too much, and she was certain if it weren't for the other people in the room she would already be making out with him.

Clarke walked over, setting her things down on her desk, oh no… she hadn't even realized. Drawing Bellamy naked now was going to be… difficult, how the hell was she going to focus? Clearing her throat, and her thoughts she smiled a little.

"Hey, um, thanks for last night, you really didn't have to," she said deciding to play it cool, at least for now. He looked a little sheepish at the mention of it, but he was still smiling so that was a good sign.

"It was nothing really, just setting another jealous girl in her place," he said before shrugging. Clarke nodded before reaching down for one of her pencils and used it to pin up the loose pieces of her hair.

"About the note, you left… it was a little cryptic" she prodded, hoping for some more insight into how he felt about all of this. She didn't want to assume anything, and she really could be making half of this up inside her head.

"Sorry about that, I think I scribbled that down half asleep" he admitted. "What I meant Clarke was you deserve someone better than that, I mean you're beautiful… Not like that I mean, you're pretty and super smart and amazingly talented. It just-" he said stopping to groan and press his face into his hands. He was as red as a tomato, and Clarke found the whole ordeal beyond adorable.

"Bell-" she said cutting him off, "Thank you really," she said before reaching out to grasp his hand softly. The skin to skin contact was enough to send jolts of electricity up her spine, and she almost gasped out loud. His head snapped up to her, his eyes wide almost shocked at her action.

"Really?" He asked, and it was her turn to be confused. "Why wouldn't it be?" She said her eyebrows furrowing together.

"You're my baby sisters best friend and roommate…" he said trailing off. She smiled and squeezed his hand softly, "Bell O saw everything last night, she is fine with it" she reassured him and the relief on his features was evident.

"Okay," he said softly looking up at Clarke. "Okay," she repeated with a smile. So what if there was a huge question mark on what their current relationship was. She knew Bellamy was thinking about the same thing she was, and for now, that was enough for her.


End file.
